


Verres tintés

by xBaskerville



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Gwen Stacy is a cute n small cinnamon roll, I'm Bad At Tagging, Matt Murdock does what he wants, Timeline What Timeline, i love them, no clue of what I had done, or maybe not, tagging what tagging
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBaskerville/pseuds/xBaskerville
Summary: - Dis-moi… est-ce moi dans la toile de ma petite araignée ? Ou elle dans la mienne ?Gwen serre les poings. Même avec sa vie en sursit, ses libertés restreintes aux strictes minimum dans une pièce de quelques mètres carrés, il réussissait encore à avoir un impact sur elle. Sur les autres. Comme si le monde lui appartenait depuis toujours.





	Verres tintés

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoldierNation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierNation/gifts).

**Verres tintés**

Gwen ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pourquoi elle avait accepté cet entretien en compagnie de celui qui lui avait tellement pourrit la vie ces dernières années. Il avait promis que ce serait la dernière fois qu’ils se voyaient. La Justicière ignorait si l’homme tiendrait vraiment parole.

\- Dis-moi… est-ce moi dans la toile de ma petite araignée ? Ou elle dans la mienne ?

La voix de velours lui fit faire une grimace. La jeune femme prit une longue inspiration, pas sûre de vouloir continuer. Surtout, qu’à la demande de son interlocuteur, l’entrevue ne sera ni filmée, ni enregistrée et aucun témoin pour les embêter. Gwen faisait assez confiance à son père pour que les règles soient respectées. Autant coopérer. S’ils pouvaient éviter de le mettre en rogne, qu’il respecte ses engagements.  
D’un autre côté, en cas de dérapage, personne ne pourrait intervenir dans les temps. C’était ce point-là qui l’inquiétait le plus. Pourtant, elle fit un signe de tête au garde ; ce dernier referma la porte et les lumières rouges en dessous des caméras s’éteignirent. Ce qui se passait maintenant dans cette pièce ne serait qu'entre le Diable de la Main et l'Araignée Sympa du Quartier.

\- Ni l’un. Ni l’autre. s'efforça-t-elle de répondre  
\- En es-tu sûre ?  
\- Certaine.

Le sourire de Cheshire se dessine sur le visage de l’avocat, sans pour autant détourner ses traits lisses. Gwen préfère détourner le regard – devinant que le sourire ne fait que s’agrandir. Bien sûr, il a deviné son agacement et son mal être à être là. Bien sûr, il en joue.

\- Je t’en prie Gwenzelle. Installe-toi. l’invite-t-il d’une main à prendre place en face de lui, Tu m’excuseras, je ne peux pas te proposer autre chose que de l’eau.  
\- Ce sera suffisant. Merci.

La blonde n’en touchera pas une goutte. Sa gorge est si serrée qu’elle s’étoufferait à la moindre gorgée.  
La demoiselle fit racler sa chaise sur le sol avant de s'installer. C'est un faible coup, mais le voir faire la grimace à ce surplus bruit est un petit plaisir qu'elle s'octroie. Elle se laisse tomber contre le dossier, comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Lui, s’accoude à la table, menton dans la main. Il ne serait pas aveugle qu’elle penserait qu’il la détaille de la tête aux pieds.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu me parler ?  
\- Laissons le temps au temps Gwenzelle. Nous avons tout le temps devant nous.  
\- Tu n’as que deux heures. Pas une seconde de plus.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, avec un rien de victoire dans le regard.

\- Nous savons bien toi et moi, que le SHIELD accédera à toutes mes demandes pour avoir des informations sur l’organisation qui m’a façonnée à son image.  
\- Dans ce cas, donne-les. Je suis là. Ils ont accepté que je te vois en échange d’informations.  
\- Je leur transmettrai à ton départ. Je veux profiter de ta présence. Ce n’est pas comme si on pourra se voir régulièrement désormais.  
\- C’est la dernière fois que l’on se voit, Murdock.

Le sourire du roux s’agrandit encore. Cependant, il reste silencieux.  
Il s’occupe de leur servir à chacun un gobelet d’eau. Il transvide la cruche dans les verres comme s’il s’agissait de thé. Le silence perdure, le temps qu’il lui destine son gobelet et, de prendre le sien comme s’il s’agissait d’une tasser à thé en terre cuite traditionnelle japonaise. Depuis sa rencontre avec lui, Gwen avait toujours trouvé que l’avocat avait un grain.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « _le SHIELD accèdera à toutes mes demandes pour avoir des informations_ » ? Et je n’ai évoqué ici, que la Main. N’oublie pas les tonnes informations au sujet du Caïd ou de S.I.L.K.

Matthew porte le gobelet et y respire l’odeur inexistante de l’eau, toujours comme s’il s’agissait de thé.  
Et elle, elle serre les poings, contrôlant sa rage et sa colère sourdre. Même avec sa vie en sursit, ses libertés restreintes aux strictes minimum dans une pièce de quelques mètres carrés, il réussissait encore à avoir un impact sur elle. Sur les autres. Comme si le monde lui appartenait depuis toujours.

\- Il me faudra bien certaines… _délicatesses_ de leur part pour m’en souvenir. Ou quelques gestes de gentillesse à mon égard. Les prisons, aussi sécurisées soient-elles, n’acceptent pas les Balances. Tes visites seront pour moi un très bon baume au cœur.  
\- Ne parle pas comme si ça se produira. gronde Gwen  
\- La sécurité de milliards de personnes est en jeu. Même Captain America n’ira pas dans ton sens Gwenzelle. Le SHIELD se fiche bien que tu sois dans une situation délicate s’ils peuvent assurer la sécurité de la planète.  
\- Je ne marcherai pas.

Il avale une longue gorgée d’eau, avant de reposer soigneusement le gobelet.

\- Il n'y aura personne d'autre que toi Gwen. Parce qu'il n’y a que toi. Il n’y aura que toi. Les gestes que je leur demanderai en retour seront des rencontres avec toi dans l’endroit sécurisé de mon choix. Ils sont déjà d’accord. Et si tu t’y refuses, et bien soit. La Balance se taira.

Gwen se lève pour contourner la table telle un diablotin hors de sa boîte. Après ces années à la faire tourner en bourrique, à user de ses faiblesses émotionnelles, à jouer avec la vie de son père pour la faire plier… C’en était trop. Sa main se crispe autour de son verre, et elle se doit de maîtriser sa force pour ne pas le briser et sa retenue pour ne pas le lui jeter au visage.

\- C’est la première fois que je te vois faire parler ta colère...

La mâchoire serrée, la blonde relâche son verre, préférant une autre approche. Elle s’assoit sur les jambes de l’avocat et porte la main à son cou frêle d’homme impuissant.

\- Très en colère.  
\- La ferme Murdock ! La ferme ! Je pourrai te briser la nuque avant même que tu n’ais le temps d’appeler à l’aide ! Qui voudrait d’un prisonnier inutile, menteur, manipulateur de surcroît ?  
\- Laisse ta cape de Justicière Vengeresse à quelqu'un d'autre Gwenzelle. Nous savons, toi comme moi, que tu es incapable de tuer qui que ce soit.  
\- Qu’en sais-tu ?

C’est au tour de l’avocat de lui attraper le menton pour le lui relever la tête, comme pour lui redonner une position plus digne.

\- Parce que les fois où tu aurais pu le faire, celles libres de pensées et celles contraintes, tu ne l’as pas fait. Tu n’es pas celle qui se salie les mains. Tu es trop pure pour cela. Mais moi, moi Gwen, je suis celui qui me salie les mains.

Sa rage retombe. Gwen ne se regarderait plus jamais en face si elle en venait à tuer quelqu’un. Déjà que remonter la pente de la perte de Peter était un chemin semé d’embuches, alors quelqu’un d’autre…  
Elle eut un petit frisson quand l’avocat destitué lui caressa la joue. Un contact infime, d’une courte durée si rapide, que ce n’aurait pu être que le fruit de son imagination. Mais il y a comme ce picotement le long de sa peau qui lui fait comprendre qu’il s’est réellement produit.

Murdock joue avec elle.  
La blonde, incontestablement, rentre dans son jeu.

Doucement, plus qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu, Gwen prit le visage de Matthew en coupe. Elle savait que les mains de l’homme étaient rudes pour avoir manié aussi bien le katana que sa canne. Et pourtant, ses joues étaient aussi douces qu’une peau de bébé. Et si chaudes bon sang !  
Ses pouces allèrent alors sur les lèvres à la fois fines et lisses, pour remonter en arc de cercle sur les pommettes bien plus creuses qu’on pourrait le croire en le voyant. Ses mains quittèrent le bas de la mâchoire, pour remonter jusqu’aux tempes. Elle voulut lui prendre les lunettes ; Matthew l’arrêta en lui agrippant le poignet.

\- Non. dit-il d’une voix dure  
\- Tu me dois bien ça, après tout ce que tu m’as fait vivre et ce que tu continues de me faire. lui rétorque Gwen

L’avocat met un temps avant de lui libérer la main de sa poigne. Il garde la mâchoire serrée, l’air fort contrarié. Alors, toujours en ce comprenant pas ce qu’il se passe, la blonde redouble d’attention. Elle prend son temps pour lui retirer ces lunettes à verres teintés.  
Gwen repli les branches et va la poser en sécurité sur la table derrière eux, en se penchant légèrement vers l’arrière. 

Elle ne l’avait jamais vu sans ses imposantes lunettes. C’était étrange.

Il lui paraissait moins imposant, moins effrayant, bien qu’il garda ses paupières clauses.

\- Tu as un visage de poupons.

Murdock avait les cheveux presque trop longs ; diverses mèches lui tombaient sur les paupières. En les déplaçant sur les côté, Gwen ne put s’empêcher de sourire. La jeune fille le voyait démunis pour la première fois.

\- Ouvre les yeux. S’il-te-plait.  
\- Ils ne sont pas beaux à voir.  
\- Tu m’en as fait voir des pires. 

Il s’y oblige.  
Elle s’attendait à ce que des rayons lasers ou des balles sortent des pupilles. Ou à voir des orbites soient entièrement vides. Il n’en était rien. Matthew mentait. Ses yeux n’avaient rien de moche. Bien sûr, les yeux étaient vitreux, mais on y distinguait leur couleur chatoyante.

Ce qui la marqua le plus, c’est l’expression lisible dans ses prunelles brunes : un mélange de peur, d’incertitude, de panique et une tristesse sans nom. Comme si son regard s’était figé sur ce qu’il avait vu pour la dernière fois. La mort de sa mère. L’accident qui lui fit perdre la vue. Gwen avait fini par lut son dossier.

La blonde supportait à peine ce point commun entre eux ; celui d’avoir perdu à un jeune âge leur mère. Elle n’avait aucun souvenir de la sienne, mais lui avait eu la chance de le connaître.

Gwen s’était dit, en lisant le dossier, que si le père de Matthew n’avait pas était lâchement assassiné, que si son tuteur ne serait pas mort, que si la Main ne l’avait pas formée à être un tueur sanguinaire… Leur destin aurait pu être différent. Il aurait pu être le même Matthew Murdock que celui de l’univers de Jessica. Un avocat voué à faire le bien, quitte à offrir ses services aux plus démunis.  
Murdock aurait pu être son mentor. Un vrai. Un qui se soucis d’elle sans lui offrir de symbiote, sans la menacer, sans la priver de ses pouvoirs, sans la rendre dépendante de son aide.

Ils auraient pu être de bons amis. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins.

\- Il n’y a rien voir, Gwenzelle.  
\- Tu joues sur les mots.

Son visage est fascinant. Ses doigts se promènent autour des yeux, comme pour mémoriser les traits. L’homme n’oppose aucune résistance. Il se laisse malléable entre ses mains. Elle pourrait le frapper.

\- Je te hais Murdock.  
\- Je le sais Gwenzelle. Depuis ma première interaction avec toi, je le sais. J’ai entendu ton cœur.

La main sur sa poitrine n’est rien. Outre une source de chaleur pour le moins étrange. Sans pour autant être désagréable.  
Elle l’agrippa par son col, pour coller leur front ensemble. Elle eut beau essayer, jamais elle ne réussit à planter son regard dans le sien.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas Murdock. Tu ne pourras jamais savoir, tu ne pourras jamais le voir. Comme tu ne le verras jamais dans le regard de tous ceux à qui tu as brisé leur vie. Jamais tu ne liras la rancœur, la haine. Et encore moins la pitié de savoir que tu n’as été qu’un pantin.  
\- Que cherches-tu Gwen ?  
\- Rien. Il n’y a rien à chercher avec toi. Tu es aussi vide que ton regard.

Gwen sent la main sur sa poitrine se fermer en poing et elle ferme les yeux, levant la tête pour que ses lèvres se posent sur le front du roux. D’un claquement de doigt, il perd toute son agressivité.

\- Tu m’as roulée dans la boue. Tu m’as humiliée. Tu m’as fait chanter. Tu as menacé mon père. Tu m’as privée de mes pouvoirs. Tu m’as obligée de travailler pour toi. Et j’ai cherché Matt. J’ai cherché pendant tout ce temps quelque chose qui te ferait faiblir. Une faiblesse qui me permettrait de m’éloigner de tes manigances, de tes demandes et de ton joug. J’ai cherché, j’ai fouillé, je suis même allée me renseigner sur les « toi » des autres univers !

La jeune femme blonde se serre contre lui, la tête sur la sienne, ses lèvres allant embrasser les paupières de nouveaux fermées.

\- J’ai cherché trop loin. Alors que j’en avais deux sous la main, si proches. Je pourrai t’en arracher une, ici et maintenant.  
\- C'est vide sans toi.

Elle rit jaune, peinée elle-même du futur qui s’y profile.

\- Tant que tu n’auras pas honoré ta promesse, je serai là.  
\- Il y en aura pour des années.  
\- Je suis patiente Matt. murmure-t-elle d’une voix douce. Cela prendra le temps qu’il faudra pour t’extirper tout ce que tu prévois de nous dire. Et tu le feras. Ou je t’arracherai à ce que tu tiens.

Gwen n'y manquera pour rien au monde.

oOo

Gwen est silencieuse lorsqu’elle arrive aux portiques de sécurité.  
Elle l’est toujours. Même après toutes ses années. Anxieuse avec les membres du SHIELD qui la fouillent à chaque entrée, s’assurant qu’elle n’ait rien sur elle qui puisse nuire à sa sécurité ou celle du prisonnier. Plus le temps passe, plus ils sont aux petits soins avec lui.

Il faut dire que des vies ont été épargnées. Des guerres évitées, d’autres avortées.  
C’est une source intarissable. Du moment qu’il a ce qu’il veut, il lâche information sur information quand cela lui chante, quand il dit « s’en souvenir ». Le SHIELD a essayé une fois de ne pas lui permettre une entrevue. Murdock est devenu une carpe.

Un marché est un marché.  
Si les demandes ne sont pas respectées des deux côtés, il ne fera pas le moindre effort.

\- Vous avez quatre heures.

Elle rentre dans le sas, ils referment derrière elle. Du coin de l’œil, elle voit les caméras être éteinte et la porte de la cellule s’ouvrir.  
Comme d’habitude, il l’attend, déjà attablé, mains croisées devant lui et grand sourire sur le visage. Comme d’habitude, Gwen le rejoint avec une certaine retenue. Elle fait le tour du bureau pour lui retirer ses lunettes et il garde les yeux ouverts. Ses yeux de biches toujours figés dans l’enfance.

\- Tu as un sacré bleu.

Il lui sourit, attrapant la main qu’elle passait sur son œil au beurre noir. Il lui embrassa la paume. Matthew attend qu’elle s’accoste au bureau, pour se rapprocher et poser la tête sur son estomac pour écouter le rythme calme du corps de la jeune femme. Il préférait quand elle venait sur ses genoux, mais elle lui accordait rarement ce qu'il préférait.  
Mais quels que soient les positions, il avait senti les changements du corps, de passage de l'adolescence à l'adulte, peut-être même plus qu'elle n'avait vu son propre corps changeait. C'était amusant. C'était surtout relaxant. Encore plus avec cette main dans ses cheveux.

\- Une Balance a rarement sa place en prison Gwennie.  
\- Alors tu seras heureux d’apprendre que tes avocats ont réussi à t’obtenir une réduction de peine pour bonne conduite et respect de tes engagements. A condition que tu continues à leur donner ce qu'ils veulent.  
\- Ne me fais pas rire. J’irai où ?

Gwen haussa les épaules, indifférente.  
Sa main passait distraitement dans les mèches rousses de l’avocat et se regard fixait un point invisible sur le mur derrière lui.

\- À la maison. dit-elle en haussant les épaules, Si tu t'inquiètes pour le loyer, ce n'est un secret pour personne que Stark recherche autant un avocat, que des hommes pour gonfler les rangs de son armée.  
\- Travailler pour lui me donnerait l’immunité Gwen, ne sois pas ridicule.  
\- Même pour passer de Balance à Taupe ?

L'annonce était pour le moins alléchante.   
Le sourire de Cheshire n’avait jamais quitté les lèvres de Murdock.

\- Je signe quand ?

**Author's Note:**

> Leur relation à tous les deux me fascine. Je ne suis pourtant pas bien loin dans les comics.  
Il est tellement facile de faire un des "et si" avec ces deux là, que dès que j'ai une idée en tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'écrire. En parler avec SoldierNation et un second ami en commun ne m'aide pas du tout...


End file.
